The Dark Angel
by Krishi Rajeev
Summary: Sequel to Child of the dark. War destroys manny things... it also destroys the magical worlds bravest child Hermione Riddle... travel with her as she converts from the child of the dark to the dark angel...  Hermione needs to stay away from her family...
1. Taken away

The whole stretch of land was showing no mark of war as everything had been repaired… most of the damaged had been set right. At the moment the spring winds were blowing around the place as snow gave way for flowers and green grass, the lake was showing life as the giant squid had been creating ripples. Cecilia stood at the top of Hogwarts castle staring out in space, Blaise had some how managed to reach the place and bowed down to her. His breath was shaking and tiered due to the walk upstairs. Cecilia just turned around once and looked at him before turning away again. "What is it young Zabani?"

"The war is over but Hermione has been taken ill. She did not have the power to withstand such a large use of her power. I've never seen her like that, her body has suddenly become pale and her breathing has become shallow. Even Dumbledore is so scared at the sight of her." He replied she nodded, "I know the child is very washed out she needs rest. There has been too much of a burden on her. Though you need to tell me something, how is the young Potter?"

"Harry is much better, there are some cuts on his body but the healers have said he will be discharged soon. Ginny escaped almost unscratched except for some minor wounds." She took a deep breath, "What moon is it tonight?"

"Full moon tonight as well… it is tomorrow it shall start fading again." replied quietly looking down, "Feels strange though to fight so much and we have not really lost much."

"It is good that we have not lost much… we shall be able to raise back to normalcy soon." She replied, "The real war is yet to come though Blaise promise me you will be there for her during those though times. Promise you will be there to support her."

"I promise Cecilia." He replied his voice filled with a strength and dedication he had no idea was within him. "Then it is time I shall have to say good by to you my dear child take care of Hermione. Peter will be there to aid you but it shall be your prime duty to take care of her."

Saying those words she jumped down from the roof of Hogwarts raising her limbs like a bird suddenly flowing through suddenly disappearing from the place. Blaise stood surprised and shocked at the sight in front of him… frozen.

**Casandra's hospital in a special room **

Hermione lay in a bed made of various herbs and flowers, there were potions that had been filled in small pots set near her bed. She had wore a pale yellow night dress that had a thin strap for a sleeve. Her hair had been left open looking dull instead of their normal bright brown. Her skin was pale and her face did not have much blood in it, her breathing very shallow. A china bowl filled with water on the wide and a small stool near the bed. Cassandra stood there dressed in soft white robes with a golden chain and simple earrings. Her had had a soft white cloth that she dipped in the water and placed on the girls forehead. "How is she now?"

"The temperature does not come down Albus. There is not even a murmur from her as though nothing can make her wake up." She replied, "I've never seen something so strange. It's as if Hermione's magical core it self has been torn."

"M-Magical co-ore?" Albus stumbled down for the first time in his life. "Thanks to her past it can be set right only if she wakes up. It is scaring me Albus."

"Don't worry my dear she shall be alright." He replied just then some one knocked the door and a tall figure walked in, identity hidden in a hood. Cassandra instantly pointed her wand, "Lower it, it's only me."

"Croshakes?" Albus looked shocked, "I'm hear for Hermione taking her with me."

"Taking her? Where?" he sighed, "Back to the élan world where she can be cured."

"You can't simply take her away, you need to answer the Snapes, the Potters, Sirius, Remus and more importantly you need to answer to her friends." Croshakes cut him off, "I am answerable to no one except Hermione, I shall take her there and take care of her."

"Why?" Cassandra asked, "I owe her my life, I can't tell you more than that."

Saying no more Croshakes simply lifted the girl up in his arms and walked out of the room suddenly leaving behind a dumb struck Cassandra and Dumbledore.

**Élan Land **

Hermione opened her eyes to find her self in a large blue silk bed, a dark blue quilt with white thread work covering her. She was dressed in a yellow spaghetti strap yellow top again made of silk along with white silk shorts with yellow patterns. A pair of soft bathroom slippers set down with a robe matching that of the shorts thrown down on the hanger near the bed near her head on the left. There were transparent white curtains drawn all around the bed. A glass vase was filled with various exotic flowers, she knew where she was instantly. "Croshakes?"

"At your command young one." he entered through the curtain a smile on his face, "You have been out for a very long time."

"Thank Elaiza for the healing flowers will you?" he smiled, "Shall be done when I meet her. How do you feel? Your voice is low and your skin is pale."

"I feel different from normal as if something has been broken within me." She replied laying back tiered, "Your magical core has been quiet broken and you have been out for nearly a week in human time, running a constant fever for five of those days. Cassandra could not help you so I brought you to more capable hands."

"Thank you Croshakes." She replied, giving him a small smile and a tiered look. "How do you feel?"

"Alone, lost and tiered." He sat down next to her and hugged her tightly allowing her to sob into his chest, "Let it go girl, let everything go through you cry the whole thing out. Your heart needs to lighten up, come on cry the whole thing out the first step to healing is to feel the whole thing out only then can you be cured of what toxins you feel."

"I – It's so much the pain… I did not really want to sacrifice him. I did not want to loose everything it hurts so much Shakes." He rubbed her shoulders and back knowing now much she was hurting, "I feel as if I have lost everything."

"You have a lot more to gain and nothing to loose then in your life love." Croshakes replied continuing to rub her shoulder and back, "There is a final war that you need to fight Hermione, you need to make your self stronger love. You need to cry your eyes out for out it! Cry everything out love."

Finally Hermione's sobs had gone down to hiccups and slowly stopped enough to finally stop before she slowly closed her eyes. Her breathing was not anywhere near normal but it was certainly the crying had stopped though the pain had not suppressed. He continued comforting the girl slowly running his hands through her body before slightly pulling her away a bit and lay the sleeping girl down to the bed before kissing her on the head. She seemed to be having a disturbed sleep her breathing unsteady but was asleep. Slowly pressing his hand on her head he sent calming waves through her body pushing sleep induced by his power slowly as her breath too became calm and steady. He sat there for much longer allowing him self to calm down and allowing strength to pulse through her body.

**Potters' Manor – Potter's Living Room **

Harry stood in the middle of the living room furious and worried. "Where is she? How could you allow Croshakes simply take her away?"

"Harry there was nothing we could do about it." Albus replied, "Sh-she was unconscious, she had no say in what ever happened."

"I know Harry but Croshakes refused to listen to anything I, he said he is answerable only to Hermione." Cassandra replied, "Croshakes is answerable only to Hermione that even I agree but that does not mean he can simply take her like that."

"Croshakes can and he has done it." Draco replied, "Croshakes, Wormtail nd Blaise are Hermione's protectors, they have more power over her than any of us."

"Even Severnus and Narcissia?" Lilly asked, "Even mum and dad Mrs. Potter."

"Is there any way to contact him?" Pansy shook his head, "Croshakes needs to contact us, there is no chance for us to – hay that bird is his!"

A small navy blue bird flew in it's size becoming an elf. A female elf that had clearly struck a beauty beyond words, her dark blue eyes shone like sapphire similar to the birds skin. She wore a casual cream long sleeved shirt with dark blue trousers with a vest on top. A sword slung over the shoulder on a dragon like strap, a silver buckle holding it together. Her smile was soft and her face filled with maturity well beyond her age. "Hello I am Yashmi, Croshakes has sent me with a message for all of you."

"What message?" he asked, "Hermione has woken up but she has not recovered. The child shall stay within the safety zone till she is fine. No matter what you say she will not return until she is fine."

"Who is he to say such things? I mean Hermione is our daughter!" Narcissia snapped, "Your daughter? Your daughter? If she as truly your daughter would you allow her to drink the way she does? If she was truly your daughter would you allow the way she is slowly destroying her self?"

"There as nothing I could do about it, I reached her very late. I reached her too late. I reached her life too late." She muttered, "Hermione saw you as her mother, she called you mummy all the time. You had the power to reduce if not stop, you had the power to change the pain she was putting her self through."

Narcissia allowed tears the flow down her eyes not able to say anything. Severnus stepped in, "I have been in her life longer."

"It was you who made her start drinking. Why Severnus?" she sighed, "It was easy for me to do deal with her issues when she was drunk." He replied, "You took the easy way out."

"I know what I did was wrong, I just want my daughter." He muttered, "Hermione is sick, she will be returned after she is cured. You will have her daughter but not now."

"I just want her back." Narcissia had began crying even more. "I – I can't let her simply go like this… she is my baby."

"You have to wait, there is no other option. Her body needs compleat purification.


	2. New journy

**Snape Manor**

Narsiccia stood near the hall, her entire presence was completely different from the normal. She looked like a mess! Severnus healed her in his arms, his eyes read as well, "Love, the child will be hear soon don't worry."

"I know Severnus but I am really scared, she has not come home in such a long time. Do you think she will be all right?" he asked, "She will be more than all right, she is coming home."

"That is what worries me, how will she be now? Will her health be if she get's sick again, what can we do if medicine is needed."

"Love, she will be fine there is nothing to worry about." He replied, "Crosaheks will be with her the whole time."

A chariot driven by black horse pulled up in front of the door, the silver and black chariot was holding a camouflaged appearance. Croshakes go down at the very moment holding a human size bundle in his arms, "Is it her?"

"Yes it is her, she is unconscious each of you must undergo a test." He replied, "What kind of test."

"The deeper the love the further away you need to be away. She is very vulnerable, love will influence her magic." Replied a woman who stepped across her and told her about the situation, the very same lady who cured Hermione. "There is a bracelet on her wrist, a blue color that will glow more then deeper the love."

"So we are going to leave her with a group of people who do not even love her?" she asked, "We shall choose those who care enough to take care of her there are several order candidates who fit into that job profile."

"Hermione is actually not very healthy at the moment. The bond she has with you will affect her magic if you don't stay away from her. Love will destroy her, be patient allow her to grow stronger. That way you can have her with you for longer, she is certainly needs the medical attention of some one who cares for her."

"If that' is what you feel is good for her,.. I shall not – we shall not interfere but we expect our child to come back to us." He told him stepping away so that Croshakes could take the 'bundle' inside. A blue glowed greatly as it passed them, once he placed her on the couch he took the seat near her. "Where is the rest of the order, I requested the candidates for actually knowing who can fit into the need."

"Potter's will be over in a moment." They turned around to find Albus standing there his eyes filled with worry. "How is our girl?"

"Still sick, she will be all right soon, her body needs aid. She needs to be constantly watched, any kind of love will only influence her system. She is powerful enough now she just needs the proper treatment to pull the whole thing off. Some one who cares for her, only cares, we are filtering candidates."

"Where will she stay?" Croshakes replied with out hesitation, "Her home in Hosmade, not many people are needed."

"Unfortunately for Ms. Riddle, life has not been very easy…" Albus went closer to the girl only to trigger a blue glow again.

Bill, Charile, Fleuer, Amelia and Kingsly walked into the room all of them having a similar expression of curiosity on their faces. Curiosity that turned into worry, "What's wrong with Hermione? Why is she still unconscious?"

" The girl is sleeping not unconscious." Croshakes replied slowly pulling them closer to the girl, "I need to – Merlin! DUMBLDORE they are perfect candidates, the Weasely children. Are you warriors of the light?"

"Yes we are." Bill's reply was Solomon and quiet sad, "Why did you ask such a thing?"

"You have no love for her." He replied, "I have not seen her since the few days she was with us!"

"Can you take charge of her?" the question was shocking enough for the men to be surprised, "Take charge of what?"

"Mia's security we need someone who cares for her, love will affect her regeneration. The girl needs complete protection at the moment. Both of you are actually excellent candidates."

"ABZALUTLY NOT!" Fleur had replied, "How can I let ze man in my life be with ze girl like Hermione."

"Fleur is right, she will be a dangerous influence." Amelia replied, "Chalrie and Bill can not be left in the hands of such a girl."

"What do you propose? You stay with her?" Croshkes face faded, "NO – ABSOLUTELY NOT NO WAYS. How is she suppose to accommodate you?"

"Hmm – umm accommodate what?" Hermione slowly woke up her eyes still slightly red around the corner. Just as she got up her hair fell over and the robe that closed her had been pulled out leaving her in a white sleeveless top and a dark green skirt with white v-stripes. There was absolutely no make up over her face.

""Hermione!" Severnus and Narcssia hugged her tightly, "Hay, where am I?"

"Sweetie your in Snape manor, at the moment." She continued rubbing her head, "What's wrong? Why is my head hurting so much?" Croshakes knelt down next to her asked, "Your head is hurting badly?"

"Yeah – stop and rewind, why did mummy say at the moment?" Croshakes sighed, "Sharp as usual, honey your magic has not been completely repaired, you need to stay away from those who love you deeply. It's for a very short period of time."

"Croshakes conference." Two words were the only warning he got before she grabbed his clothes near the neck and dragged him away. Her ankle boots tapping away the floor. Pushing him into a small gust room near the study she shut the door, "For now? Come on you've god to be kidding me. What is the use of making me go through all that mumbo jambo when I have to stay away from my family?"

"That mumbo-jambo has kept you alive love. Just – just make sure that you have a chance to have your magic repaired all right. A lot has been suppressed since you were a kid, you have been overusing it for years and more importantly the suppression has been too strong. Mia please, just a little longer then everything will be fine."

"Croshakes spill." Her arms were folded around her chest and her eyes burned with anger, "Sit down."

"Listen sweet heart, the day you were born, astronomically… geographically – I'm so not good at this. You were born at a point where good and evil collided, like this… ok you ended up getting bound with a combination of good and evil so that means they just can't leave on out. You have to work through the whole thing to succeed."

"I understand that much, h-how long more should I be away from my family?" he took a deep breath, "Till you are physically all right and your magic has settled you won't have to miss school if you cooperate."

"What do you want me to do?" he hugged her sympathetically rubbing her shoulders. "It will be all right don't worry at least you will be staying with some place familiar."

"Where?" he asked, "Your home in Hosmade, your guardians will be staying there with you."

"My guardians, Croshakes NO WAY if you want me away from my family no one gets to baby-sit me."

"Listen love, be a little gentile on them. Your in more danger now and you can not really use magic so leaving you alone is out of question." Her eyes blazed for a moment but it was gone instantly, "Who are my guardians?"

"Bill and Charile their girl friends will be part of the guardians too. There are rules for you to follow." He added, "Rules?"

"You can not eat or drink anything made by magic. Performing magic is all right only if you are in grave danger. You need to stay away from those who love you and most importantly you need to stay away from those who love you."

"What kind of a life is this?" she whispered stepping out as a falcon flew into the room holding a paper, "The falcon? Bill what does it say?"

"It's from the high command, listen to this Croshakes, _the child has been exposed, her state will need protection. Keep her in place she her self shall know nothing of, stronger she should be to fight. _Croshakes it is written by the high commander, what does that mean."

"What it says, keep her safe and in a different place. Make sure she becomes strong enough to fight soon." He replied pulling out his sword, "Plan has changed, Hermione go and pack some of your clothes. Others can discuss a safe place for her to stay. I stand and stay watch outside of your room."

"Can I at least pack up my stuff in a magical trunk?" she demanded spitefully, "Yes you can you don't have any other kind. That girl has a temper."

Hermione sighed and began putting away her clothes in a large trunk, rather dumping them in with more anger and frustration as tears fell down her eyes. All this work and more time away from her family? A knock on the door came, "Door is open."

"Mia… Severnus is looking through the potions he will need to brew for you." Hermione's eyes were filled with tears, "I don't like this mummy, not one bit."

"I know love, come." Running into her mothers arms she received a tight hug and allowed her self a good cry. "Hold strong love, you have to hold strong. Don't worry you have your family there as well. Bill and Charlie care for you, they will take care of you."

"I guess, besides I think now I can spend more time painting or just reading stories right?" she asked pulling out of her mother's arms, "That's my girl always seeing the bright side. Now go wash up and set your make up there is no way your father can say good by to you."

"I know, it's my job." She replied a sad smile on her face… another journey had began.

Krishi


	3. Through and through

The room was not very large and had a very soft gold based walls and the windows opened out to a very beautiful view of the countryside. On the wall opposite to the bed was a door, on the corner a simple dressing table with all her make up, a cupboard on the side with all her jewels. There was a small balcony with an armchair made of dark maroon. On the other side of the bed was a large set of cupboards, opening them she found all her things unpacked and settled in neatly. The bathroom was not too large either, just a simple little bathtub and shower, a space built in for her shampoo, condition, body wash and scrub. Along with it was a bowl of bath salts for her use; the mirror was small above the sink. Opening the mirror she found her face wash, toothbrush, some of her basic medicines and other necessary items.

The bathroom it self did not take up too much space and there was a towel rack near it making it accessible from the bathtub. Looking around she sighed, "Not bad, not bad at all."

Washing up she walked up to the closet dressed in a light brown towel around her body. A knock was heard on the door, "Come in."

"Hermione morning tea will MERLIN GIRL YOU NEED TO GET DRESSED." She laughed, "People have seen me in worse conditions now what is it?"

"Morning tea will be ready soon, I will come and fetch you. The peach dress." He added getting out. Once he was out she changed out of the towel and into the dress. The material was light and the halter neck showed of her birthmark, even though the dress fell down to below her knees it showed enough skin to capture a lot of attention. Her makeup was light and her sandals had a very mild heals but nothing could hide the beauty. Not even her hair that was left completely open, when Bill came in again he gasped, "Wow, you look amazing girl. Though your hair will need a bit more brushing. May I?"

Quietly Hermione handed him the silver brush, "This is your mothers?"

"No I found it in the chamber, took it. Felt really nice when I brush my hair with it." Bill quietly brushed her hair with it taking time with any knot that passed his way. "There you look wonderful. Shall we?"

"We shall." She replied linking her hand with the one he offered. The place was no doubt some kind of a manor though it was no ordinary one. The walls were certainly repaired several times over the years. There were only muggle pictures, portraits and paintings no mark of anything magical in the place. Her eyes absorbed everything around her sucking in the whole thing. "So what is this place?"

"An old favorite of the white warriors, a safe house if you can call it that. Muggle people but they know about the magical world. Can take care of things." He added taking her hand into his as he helped her step through the door, "Mr and Mrs. Ravenwood meet Hermione, she was asleep through the whole day."

The room was created in a modern set up of couches, table and an armchair. A latest music system was humming some softly songs. Charlie sat on the couch near the wind rider reading the paper.

An man in his late forties was standing in the center of the room dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a white. He was light and well built, his blond hair cut quiet short showing a clear face with a French beard on the way. His eyes were dark brown and shone with warmth she had never seen. He was holding a cup and saucer in his hand, "Hermione, this is Rojer Ravenwood."

"Hello little lady." He called coming over and wrapping her in a hug, "Welcome feel at home."

"Thanks Mr. Ravenwood." She replied smiling, "Oh this is Nilly my wife."

Nilly was quiet different from her husband, she was a little on the plump side with a round face. She looked beautiful with a slightly dark skin and clear blue eyes framed with a curly reddish blond hair that framed her face. She wore a white blows with red and white vertical striped skirt that fell near her ankles. "Welcome Miss Riddle."

"Thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Ravenwood." Hermione replied a smile on her face, "Oh no-no, the pleasure is ours did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you." She replied, "How would you like your tea?

"Milk and two sugar's please." Rojer led her to a seat when Nilly fixed the tea, "There is your tea little one have it when it is warm. Now regarding your diet."

"Diet?" she asked, "Yes your magic needs to be repaired, it can be done with a strict diet, your complete relaxation and enhancement of your power with the right meditation."

"Ok… I will work through your diet after all you are doing it for my aid." Nilly smiled, "That is my girl now what about your chores."

"Chores?" Nilly nodded, "Yes white warrior or not no one gets a free ride in this home. You have to do some kind of work. So what do you like to do?"

"As in house work, only thing those guys let me do as a kid was clean up the blood if things get messed up." Nilly looked like she was going to be sick, "I am sorry childhood stuff, apart from that I love gardening and cooking up. Major hobbies!"

"Really? Well little lady we have got your self a couple of jobs. Why don't you help me with the cooking and Rojer can work with you on the gardens. It is a large garden."

"Sounds great!" her smile was radiant, "Now why don't you go and pick some tomato's, fresh eggs for breakfast and flowers for the table. Amelia will show you around."

"Hermione, keep your protection up at all times. Important thing is the dark side is still out there –" Nilly interrupted her, "Amelia that is more than enough please the last thing she needs is a danger level lecture."

"Yeah Amelia the last thing she needs is a danger level lecture, cut some slack." She teased and got a towel thrown at her, "Now come on I will show you around this place."

**In an unknown place**

A man hidden behind a hood white watched as Hermione was seeing through the garden, the whole place was beautiful and filled with a sense of peace. Her eyes shone with happiness after a long time, "You always watch her priestess why?"

"Jason she is my child as much as yours more mine than yours dear, after all she is Athina's child." Jason looked into the eyes of the lady, "Where is Wormtail, why is he not with her?"

"Wormtail is in Potter Mannor at the moment he is doing some research they wanted she is protected. Nothing to worry about." She looked down, "Nothing to worry about Peter was appointed as Hermione's guardian by Athina herself. How could you defy her authority."

"Peter's said he will join her soon. He refused to answer any questions." The priestess yelled over her shoulder, "WHO IS THERE? SUMMON PETER TO THE TEMPLE."

"There will be no need my lady may I have a private audience." She nodded and everyone in the room quietly left bowing down, "What is it?"

"Hermione was born on a day when evil and good was balanced correctly. It was a balanced out mark the kind of mark that happened at that time. It takes place only once in a thousand years only one other person is recorded to have been like her. Cecilia that is why Hermione's soul is connected to her, only if the connection brakes can she defeat them."

"Defeat the dark shadows? Hermione, are you crazy there is nothing she can do against them." she replied, "The only thing she can do is may be tell the world about them."

"Hermione is the one who can do it, your believing or not does not does not matter in such situations." He replied marching out of the place his whole body pulsing with anger.

Krishi


End file.
